Letter to the Earth
by Heart-Of-Memories
Summary: The Poem wasn't the only letter the Sea sent. She wrote one to the Land as well as the Sky. It never reached the Land, but the Sea set it free anyway. \\Freindship Ficlet//
1. Chapter 1

_I waited for you. _

_I waited for you, but you never came. Neither Sora or you returned to me during that year. The logical side of me said you were off saving the worlds again, but the emotional side, my heart, was feeling betrayed. _

_I saw people come, saw them go. I saw the season's change and hearts grow with love and happiness. I saw a baby born, I saw a person die. _

_I think, that a part of me died then too. _

_I was the only one left who remembered all your little quirks. How you had a set schedule for your spars with Sora, always punctual. How you would let us just talk your ears off without a complaint, and how you always managed to catch the biggest fish during those crazy contests that Tidus made up on the spot. __Sora whined about that for hours once, saying that you had some superhuman ability for fishing. I laughed so hard then, my cheeks ache just remembering that day._

_ It was the last day before you started to change. Don't get me wrong, you were still the Riku that I'd known for the past seven years, but...it was like someone had turned off the light in your eyes. You'd start staring out to sea for hours at a time, and Sora had to go up to you and ask for a duel when you stopped tossing his sword to him. When you got sick one rainy day, he came over to my house and we talked about you. How much you'd changed, and why it was so hard to adjust after that. Sora, he tried to reach out to you after that talk we had, but I don't think it was enough. We stayed friends, the three of us. But you and I weren't as close as before._

_ Then, the door opened. You and Sora became enemies and there was nothing I could do to change it becuase I'd been stupid enough not to see what was going on before it was too late. I saw Sora close the door, and then we were seperated again. The loss of my closest friends, of my brothers, tore my heart into pieces. I spent weeks on the Paopu tree, just staring out to sea like you used to._

_ I asked Tidus and Wakka to teach me the basics of sword fighting, and they did. I didn't learn it very well, I could barely hold onto the blade properly, let alone fight with it like you or Sora. I gave up after a couple of months, throwing myself into my school work. I think I did enough of that to make up for all three of us, and I still laugh when i think about it like that. _

_It was around then when my memories of Sora started to fade. I spent the next nine months trying to remember a boy who was the one who'd kept me safe. As much as I hate to admit it, I have to thank Axel for taking me from the Islands that day. _

_If he didn't...I shudder to think who would have._

_ It was a whirlwind ride, right up until the end when we finally re-united. To be honest with you, Riku, I was very jealous when Sora broke down in tears at your feet. __For a moment, I almost hated you. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. So we kept going, we kept fighting and we kept running. After you returned to normal, there was more fighting and running. When all those Shadow's came, I was terrified that I would lose you both again. But when Maleficent came...she saved us. I have to be grateful for that, even if she did try to kill us all once. But then we were seperated again, and that's where I am now. Back home, waiting for you both to come back. _

_Becuase the truth is, Riku. That you're always in my heart. Both of you are. And I promise, that no matter what happens, that will never change._

_Love,_

_Kairi._

* * *

Kairi smiled to herself, letting the bottle free into the moonlight water. Footsteps on the sand made her look up into the turqoise eyes of her older brother.

"So, ready to go home now?" Kairi nodded, brushing sand from her legs as she stood. Before reaching the docks however, she turned and watched the little bottle bob out of sight. It was a needed moment, the one she'd just let go of. To let all her feelings just float away in the waves, before they left home for the last time. And no matter the world, they all shared the same Sky.

* * *

Heart's Note: This story is a dedication to my best friend, Evan.

Disclaimer: KH isn't mine!

EDITS: More spacing, a little spelling quirk. Thanks to Nassa for pointing out the Flow Problem. (bows)


	2. Author's Note: June 2012

People may have noticed by now that things have changed around here. Between "Critics United" and "Literate Union", the climate around FFN has taken a drastic turn for the unfriendly. Accounts have been banned, stories deleted, and people have been driven to tears over what was supposed to be a fun hobby, all because of a bunch of bullies. The issues I have with this are long and lengthy, but I won't take up your time with the details. This is just a statement of fact: I'm leaving FFN behind me. This notice will go up on all my stories, and though they will remain up for as long as possible, any incomplete works will not be updated from this point on.

_However_. This does not mean that they will not have updates at all. I'm leaving FFN behind, not stopping writing. This site has taken a turn for the worst but I will still write, however slowly. Writing my first story is what brought my sister and I together. Writing is what gave me my self-confidence back when I thought I'd lost it all. Writing is, to many people, an escape. A method of coping. I will not let mine be taken from me. On that note, I will not be stopped from writing. No bully is going to take away something that I consider important, and none of you should let that happen, either. Their reasoning, removing stories that break site rules, can be respected up to a point. Their methods cannot. Bullying is never the answer. We are all writers, to some degree, and we are all humans. That demands some modicum of respect, and this is not that. This is bullying, and the only method I know to work with bullies is to turn and walk away until the time comes to fight back. Do not let them take your dreams.

For those who want to keep updated more frequently, all updates to any of my stories will be posted on my tumblr, which can be found at **heart-of-memories(dot)tumblr(dot)com**. They will likely be linked to from a different site with Tumblr just serving as the grounds for which to launch, but it's simpler to keep it that way. Also, older fic may be posted on Tumblr at one point or another. Life needs to settle a little more first.

As you've surely seen, this is a work that's noted as "complete" according to FFN standards. As such, it will remain here until it gets deleted for whatever reason. At that time, it will be moved to either the aforementioned Tumblr, or to my new writing "home", **endlessink(dot)dreamwidth(dot)org. **All new fics and any kind of update to the verse this story belongs too will be found there as well, so please follow at your leisure. Hopefully I've made it easy enough for you all to continue doing so, because I cherish each and every one of you. Yes, even the flamers. :3

In closing, I suggest everyone who reads this and has an account here find a new place to host their works. There's no telling when things will get worse.

~Heart


End file.
